Angels lament
by it's-an-Alice-thing
Summary: Romano is dead, can an angel get him to go back to what he wants to leave behind? hehehehe mehehhe by me


Alice: um, I have no idea what this is, just, uhm, uh, enjoy?

Russia: Alice does not own Hetalia, but in Soviet Russia, STORY OWNS YOU. Da?

…..

Romano looked down at his lifeless body on the curb, a blanket covering all but his head, eyes closed, and face, pale as clouds in the sky.

"So I finally died huh?"

Yes, Lovino Vargas (a.k.a. South Italy) was dead, gonzo, sleeping with the fishes. He didn't mind so much though, he had been contemplating finishing the job him self, but never got around to it. There was one thing that surprised him though.

"Why the Hell am I in Heaven?"

He sat on the cloud he appeared on, and laughed bitterly.

"I guess this is it then… I wish I'd had time to write my stinkin' will!"

"There will be time in the future for you little one!"

Romano turned around to find his big sister Belgium, standing beside him, a halo and wings accompanying her bright smile.

"Belgium! Damn, what happened to you?"

Romano was confused, how did his big sister die? And why in God's name was she coming to see him?

"Oh you're so silly! I'm an angel in the form of someone you recognize. And I'm here to tell you that God has chosen to give you a second chance at life!"

The angel paused, waiting for Romano to cry out in happiness, and thank her. But Lovino sat, and frowned, and he looked down at his body, battered, and dead, and replied.

"And what if I say no?"

Belgium was dumbstruck, why was he refusing? Most people would give there all for a second shot at life!

"I don't understand? All you have to do is snap your fingers and BAM! You're down there again! Don't you want to go back?"

Romano considered answering, and then decided against it.

"Do you want to go for a walk? We can talk on the way."

The angel Belgium led Romano down a lane of clouds that slowly transformed into a park. They were alone except for a few birds, and a unicorn or two.

"England would love this place…"

"So, why wouldn't you want to go back Romano? You have so much to live for!"

The boy chuckled dryly.

"Like what? A brother that everyone likes more than me, this bad attitude, and being unwanted by every nation who takes me up? Yes, what a life…"

"But if you're gone, who will take care of your country?"

"It's called a twin, a twin that was better than me in every way possible."

The angel frowned as well now.

"Now you know that's not-"

"Don't even start with me lady, if I have to go back down there, I'll most likely end myself on purpose to get away again."

The angel shuddered.

'So he feels like that?'

The angel decided to press on.

"I'm sure your brother only seems more likable than you, lets take a look into your memories."

_~They sat, side-by-side, their curls imitating each other in opposite direction. One's face held a smile, the other's, a frown._

"_Fratello! Stop pushing me!"_

"_You're sitting on my dress* baka!"_

"_Hey! My little bambinos! Let grandpa see you!"_

_Rome trotted up, and scooped the two boys into his arms. Feli giggled, and Romano groaned._

"_Grandpa! Your beard tickles!"_

"_Let me go old man! Your beard is scratching my face!"_

"_Ah Romano, so mean to me! Veneziano, I heard you had a new painting to show me?"_

_Italy jumped out of his grand fathers arms, and into the grass, where his easel sat near a ledge in the ground. He returned a few minutes later with a beautiful masterpiece of the leaning tower of Pisa. _

"_This wonderful Italia! I'm so proud of you! And your trading is also going well?"_

"_Ah, yes! We have just started with-"_

_The two talked on, laughing as Romano sat, munching on a tomato he had brought in his satchel. _

'_Bastards, just because I'm not good at painting, or trading, or being cute, or, or.'_

_Romano turned away from his family as his lower lip began to tremble…~_

Romano growled.

"Don't do that anymore! I don't like reliving these things you know."

"I'm sorry but we have to keep searching for your own good Romano. The point is your brother is probably going to bawl when he finds out what happened, do you really not care at all about your brother Romano?"

The boy stopped, and thought. His brother was always a crybaby. He tried to be nice, but it was so hard with that annoying smile!

"I-I guess I might…"

"Exactly, you do!"

'I have to see some more bad memories to fix this boy fully.'

~ _A chibi Romano sat at the table eating a churro, when a servant rushed in._

"_Ah Romano, Boss won't be home for a few more minutes. He says he sends his regards."_

"_Whatever, good riddance!"_

_Romano sighed, he was tired, and so he was going to go take a siesta, when he overheard the maid and the messenger talking._

"_So what's taking the Boss so long?"_

"_Well I heard him talking to Austria, asking to maybe trade Romano for Italy, just for a week or two, but Austria refused, so Spain stayed to maybe persuade him to trade just for a few days."_

"_Well I would to if I had to deal with that brat!"_

_Romano snuck up to his room, and slammed the door, running to his bed, and slamming onto his pillow._

"_Bastards, all of them, I don't blame Spain, I am pretty useless…"_

_Tears made their way down Romano's chubby baby cheeks, his lips let small sobs escape. He tried to wipe at his eyes, but only made them red and irritated. He went into the bathroom to wash his face, and then went back, and lay down in bed, wishing he could sleep forever. ~_

Romano looked like he wanted to strangle the angel.

"I told you to stop that!"

"But do you remember how bad Spain felt after that?"

Romano sighed, done with these memories, hopefully he could just go on in Heaven, and forget everything he had left behind down below.

"Are you sure you don't want to go back?"

"It's not like anyone would really care if-"

"Lovi!"

A frantic Spain tumbled down the road to the scene of Romano's untimely death.

"Please, oh God tell me it's not true!"

Antonio looked terrible, like he had run there the second he heard about the accident, (Which he had). He knelt over his love, and felt no pulse, and the now cold skin. The tears now flowed uncontrollably down his face as he screamed to the Heavens in anguish.

"No! No! Why did it happen Lovi? I need you down here! Please God, don't my tomato away from me!"

His sobs echoed through the clouds into Romano's ears, his face unreadable by the angel.

She looked away.

"Does that change your mind?"

_Snap~_

Belgium looked up to find she was talking to air.

"Hah, good to know. I'm glad you chose correctly Lovino. I'll see you around."

And with that, the angel reformed into her original shape, and floated away to do whatever it is that angels do.

Romano opened his eyes under a tragic Spaniard, warm tears falling onto his face. How he had missed those green eyes…

"Spain?"

Antonio looked down, as if his eyes were playing tricks on him. He looked into the dark eyes of his tomato, and carefully, as if he would brake, took the boy into his arms.

"Lovi, you were dead, I was so scared, don't ever, ever, do that to me again!"

Tears of joy now replaced the sad, and Lovino lifted his arms to rest around the man's neck.

"I'm sorry. I won't."

They embraced for a few more seconds, and then surprising the young Italian, Spain leant down, and kissed the boy on the lips. Romano gladly kissed back; making sure Spain knew he meant it. They pulled away, desperate for air, and blushed.

"I love you Lovino, don't ever forget that."

"I-I love you too Antonio, I guess"

Lovino looked up for a second, and reminded himself to think the angel Belgium.

"Um, Antonio?"

"What is it Lovi?'

"I kinda, can't really move…"

….

*I know it's weird that Romano calls it a dress, but what else am I supposed to call it? IT'S A MAN DRESS OK?

Alice: Meh, it's random…

Prussia: Where is the awesome me? You haven't written a story with me yet!

Alice: well you see Prussia I-

Prussia: I totally get it, I'm too awesome to even be described in writing, and you are too intimidated to even mention me in your stories!

Alice: Um, sure, that's it Gilbert…

Prussia: (high fives Gilbird) HELL YEAH!

Alice: Um, read and review, or I might have Russia eat Gilbird! (Joking of course!)

Prussia: HELL NO!


End file.
